


The First of Many

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean's First Rut, F/M, Fluff, No Incest, No Wincest, Omega Reader, Omega You, Smut, Spitroasting, Three some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: ABO Dynamics(A) Dean Winchester x (O) Reader x (A) John Winchester





	The First of Many

Long after Mary had died, John had picked you up and saved you on a hunt. He knew instantly that you were his _new_ true mate, he didn’t need to know anything else. You knew it too, and it didn’t take long for him to knot you, bent over a blood covered table in your office. You didn’t know too much about him, but as you waited for his knot to deflate, you learnt that he had two sons, his previous omega had died in pretty gruesome circumstances. By the time his knot was fully deflated, you’d learnt a lot about his life, and he’d learnt a lot about your own life.

John was an excellent driver. Skilled hands ensured you wouldn’t be in any car accidents, while his other hand was shooting pleasure up to your crotch from where it’s resting on your thigh. Meeting your true mate kicked off the heat that was already coming close, and John knew this. He purposely teased you, edging his hand up your thigh to the area you wanted his hand at, only to lower it moments later. A motel came into your sight, and you shivered slightly, the feeling rushing to your already damp panties.   
“We gonna go get a room. I’m gonna check on my boys, then its us” He winked, his voice was as rough as whiskey and only added to the pleasure you were feeling. Pulling into the motel, John parked the car and climbed out, gesturing for you to follow.   
“Wait here, I’m gon’ check the boys” He said. You nodded and shifted to lean against the car. He knocked on the door, and when it opened, you saw a kid with a gun. He only looked to be 14 or 15, around half your age. The door closed and while you were left alone, you pulled your phone out and decided to check your emails.

A few moments later, the door reopened and John walked out.   
“Who’s that, Dad?” The same kid asked.   
“None of your business” John responded, before leading you into the room next door. The door was barely closed before he pounced on you, his chapped lips covering your own. He gripped your hips and dragged you to the bed at a speed that your legs couldn’t keep up with. Laying you on the bed, John knelt over you and removed his shirt and t-shirt. Miles of pale skin littered with scars came available to your wandering eyes. Biting your lip, you trailed your hand over his chest while removing your own t-shirt. John smirked, ducking down to take your nipple into his mouth. Alternating between sharp bites and soothing kitten licks, John soon had you begging for his knot, your scent filling the room. John chuckled and moved to stand up.  
“Eager?” He asked, watching as you almost ripped your jeans off out of frustration when you couldn’t focus long enough to undo the button and zipper. You sent a slight glare his way, to which he only smirked. Toeing his boots off, John was soon as naked as you, with his boxer shorts being dropped onto the pile of clothes that had built on the floor. Reaching up, you kissed John deeply, knotting your fingers through his pepper grey hair, while his hand slid down your body, lifting you into his lap.

 

Reaching between your bodies, John lined himself up with one hand, while his other hand was easing you down onto him. Despite the lack of prep, the pleasure was outweighing the pain. It was evident that John was big when you first met him. The jeans he was wearing were soaked, and tight around the crotch. Once he was hard, he was even bigger. Feeling him inside of you, he was rock solid. His head fell to your shoulder, a small nip was all it took to get you going. Rolling your hips, you looked down to where he was filling you. John’s rough groans were sending hot breath fanning over your neck and chest, only spurring you on more. It didn’t take long for you to come, tightening around John, who’s knot was beginning to catch against your rim.   
“Fuck” He grunted, his knot locking you together. He groaned and pumped come into you, filling you.

A while passed and John wrapped his arms around you, adjusting you both until you were laid down. His arm wound around your waist.   
“If you wanna come with us…Dean won’t like you right away…he uh…his mom…” John sighed.   
“I understand. I want to come, and I’ll give it as much time as needed” You reassured. John smiled, gently pressing his lips just below your ear  
“Sleep well” He whispered, and sure enough, you fell asleep in his arms.

It was months before Dean would even look at you. You would often sleep on the floor, allowing him to have the other bed if it was a two bed room. Coming up on what was Dean’s 16th birthday, you noticed a change in his behaviour. You’d catch him staring at you from across the room, only to dart his eyes away when he realised you’d caught him staring. The likely cause was Dean’s ‘choosing’, when he would either mature into an alpha, or weaken into an omega, though you suspected he’d become an alpha, and Sam likely a beta.

In the days leading up to Dean’s first heat, you had decided to take Sam to the library, to introduce him to a series of books from your childhood that he’d be interested in. Sure enough. He quickly gained an interest, and using one of the fake cards, you bought him the entire set, replacing the money with the money in your savings account. Walking back to the motel that night, you took Sam into his room before walking into yours and John’s room. The sight before you slightly bewildered you for a moment. Dean was on his hands and knees, attempting to knot a fake omega doll.   
“We couldn’t find him one” John elaborated, though you only gained more questions. Dean’s eyes met your own and he felt his knot finally swell to full size.   
“How long does he have?” You asked, biting your lip.  
“Well…his heat started 8 hours ago so about 4 more hours. No omegas are gonna be out at this time” John sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face.   
  
Taking John’s hand, you led him into the bathroom, just out of Dean’s earshot.   
“I know you won’t want this, but why not let him knot me? I’m an omega, it’ll get him through his rut” You said.  
“But (Y/N)…” John murmured, before his eyes met your own.   
“I need to be there then” He said.   
“I need to protect you, and I need to make sure Dean doesn’t hurt you or himself” John said.   
“That’s fine” You said, holding John’s hand.   
“I mean…if you want, you could join in too” You murmured. John grinned and kissed you gently, while backing out the room.   
“Dean, we’ve found a solution” John said, smirking down to you. Dean frowned, his eyes drifted between you and John for a moment.   
“John, explain it” You said.  
“(Y/N) is an omega. She is willing to let you knot her this time, until you can get an omega of your own” John said. Dean looked bewildered.   
“Dean, I know it’s going to be weird for you, but it’s a solution until we have some more time. Right?” You said softly, moving to rub his shoulder. He tensed away slightly, something that you had expected.   
“John will be here, a preference of both his and my own, but it’s an option” You suggested. For a moment, you saw the fear building in Dean’s eyes, but he nodded shakily.   
  
“How do we…do it?” Dean asked.  
“Uh…I’ll go on my hands and knees, John can go in front of me, Dean behind?” You suggested. John smiled and nodded.   
“Fine by me” He said, watching as Dean stood up, tossing the rubber toy aside. You shifted and dropped the clothes from your body, not missing the intake of breath from both Dean and John, heat flushing your cheeks. Shifting, you moved to kneel on the bed.   
“Right then Dean, let’s get ready” John said, and moved to show Dean. You bit your lip when you felt Dean’s thick head breaching you.   
“Go slow kiddo” John’s voice was soothing for both you and Dean. Dean rested his hand on your spine, thumb rubbing slightly as he steadily filled you. John smiled.   
“Good boy” John smiled to Dean before moving to kneel in front of you. You reached up and unbuttoned John’s jeans, edging them down his legs. John grinned and stroked his thumb over your cheek.   
“I love you” He murmured. You smiled up to him, before mouthing at his boxers. John grinned and pushed his boxers down as far as possible. Opening your mouth, you let the head rest on your tongue for a while, teasing him until Dean started to move his hips.   
“Fuck” You whispered, watching was John also started to roll his hips. You moaned, feeling both men thrust into you. You moaned, barley able to keep yourself up. John smirked.   
“You’re doing good Dean, she’s close” John murmured, watching as Dean reached around you. His rough thumb rubbed circles over your clit, expanding the bubble inside of you. The knot was tightening, you were close to coming. You could feel Dean catching on your rim already. John grinned and shifted, holding your head in place as he began to fuck your throat, almost choking you until you came. Your orgasm triggered Dean’s knot to lock you both together. John grinned and pulled out, coming over your back with a groan.

Shifting, you laid on the bed between Dean and John. It felt surprisingly comfortable, and you knew, this was the first of many.


End file.
